Sorcerer's Stone
Sorcerer's Stone, is the seventh episode of Luke 10: Omega Alien. Plot Luke, Keith and, Skyler are at a museum following a tour guide. Skyler is jotting down notes as the tour guide talks while Keith takes pictures with a camera. Luke leans against a wall bored. '' (Luke): When is something interesting gonna happen? It's been ''forever ''since we punched something. (Skyler): For starters this is interesting. Also it's been two days since I almost drowned at the beach. (Luke): Two days!? I haven't kicked alien butt in two days!? (Keith): You have stopped local crime. (Luke): Fighting street thugs and pick pockets is not hero work. It's a chore. (Tour Guide): Quiet please. (Skyler, whispering): Now shush! I'm trying to pay attention. (Tour Guide): If you'll direct your attention over here you'll see our most prized artifact. ''The tour guide gestures to a glass case with a small grey rock with a strange rune in the center. (Tour Guide): This is a Charm of Bezel. This is the charm of resurrection. According to legend it could grant the wielder fast wound healing abilities. (Luke): Looks to me like a dumb old rock. (Tour Guide): Well, this *ahem* 'rock' is worth half a million dollars. The doors to the museum suddenly burst open and a skinny man wearing long red robes with a skull tattoo on his face steps in. He is holding a long wooden staff. (Man): If only you knew the true worth of the charm. (Tour Guide): Excuse me, sir. You need to pay for those doors they're made of oak and- (Hex): Silentium! The tour guide suddenly stops talking. He reaches for his mouth in surprise. Hex walks over to the glass case and smashes it. He reaches for the stone when Keith punches Hex in the jaw sending him flying. Hex gets up and raises his staff and fires a stream of fire. Skyler blocks it with an energy shield. (Skyler): Luke! Now would be a good time to go alien! (Luke): Sure. Now you want me to go hero. Luke dials up Heatblast and transforms. Crystals encase his entire body as giant spikes burst from his back. Diamondhead stands in front of Hex. One person screams and then everyone runs away with the Tour Guide silently "screaming". (Diamondhead): Alright. I was thinking Heatblast could take the heat but who needs that when you have diamond hard skin! (Hex): Child's play. Diamondhead fires diamond shards at Hex who raises his hands and they stop in midair. '' (Diamondhead): Cute. Check this out. ''Diamondhead slams his fists into the ground and a diamond pillar erupts from below Hex and smashes him into the ceiling. Hex blasts the pillar with red lightening shattering it. He raises his hand. '' (Hex): 'Retrivelo!' ''The charm of resurrection flies towards his hand but Keith grabs it. '' (Hex): Miserable cur. (Keith): Did he just call me a cur!? Who does that? ''Skyler throws energy orbs at Hex who is hit and damaged by it. (Hex): You. You have the gift. I will return. Hex flies away. Diamondhead reverts. '' (Luke): That made no sense. No can break Diamondhead's constructs! (Skyler): What did he mean by "the gift"? (Keith): Who knows? What I'm really worried about is that he said he'd return. (Luke): Guess we'll be waiting here when he does! ''Later that night Luke and Keith are sleeping on the ground when Skyler wakes them up. (Keith): Huh? (Luke): What is it? (Skyler): I heard something. Then the wall breaks down and a large grey golem with red runs on it runs in smacking Luke into a painting destroying it. He tries to get up but falls over KOed. Keith gets up and absorbs the tile floor beneath him. He punches the golem outside. Skyler goes to run after him but Hex flies in. (Skyler): You! (Hex): I apologize my dear, my name is Hex. (Skyler): I don't need an apology from you! Skyler throws energy orbs at Hex who raises his hands. (Hex): Contego! A red energy shield blocks Skyler's onslaught. '' (Hex): You are no match for my magic. You could be. If you trust me to tutor you. (Skyler): Join your side!? Not gonna happen! ''Skyler shoots a beam of energy slamming against Hex's shield cracking it. He is momentarily surprised by this then Wildmutt slams into him. Hex falls to the ground bouncing slightly. Wildmutt lands on his feet and growls at Hex who stands and fires a blast of fire from his staff. Wildmut jumps to dodge he is knocked down by the wall falling over as the golem smashes Keith threw the wall. He and Wildmutt fall down. Hex snatches the stone and flies atop the Golem. '' (Hex): I do hope you reconsider my offer. Meet me at the top of Mount Peekay tonight. ''The Golem runs away with an exhausted Skyler watching and panting. Wildmutt gets up slowly shakes his head like a dog and reverts. Luke holds his head with a pained expression on his face. Keith gets up and leans against the wall. Skyler turns to them. (Skyler): We need to stop them. (Luke): How!? (Keith): This guy is like nothing we've ever fought. (Skyler): Don't worry. I have a plan. Luke grimaces. Meanwhile Hex is floating above a circle of candles floating around him is the charm. Skyler walks behind him. Hex opens his eyes and smiles. He turns around. '' (Hex): You're here. Have a seat. ''Skyler makes no move. Hex ignores this and continues. (Hex): Are you sure you are ready? The path to magic is a hardship. Your destiny is about to be transformed in ways no one ever imagined! You will be able to shatter steel with a finger! Incinerate foes instantly! The world will bow before us-! (XLR8, from behind): Blahblahblah! Hex turns. XLR8 is holding the charm. He sticks his tongue out and zips away. (Hex): Treachery! He turns to Skyler hate filling his eyes. '' (Hex): You'll pay for this, girl! 'Berdi Mordo Nata! ''' A stream of flame flies towards Skyler she raises her hands. Her eyes glow purple. (Skyler): Contego! A purple shield appears blocking the fire. Hex soars into the air. He focuses on XLR8. '' (Hex): 'Gergo Math!' ''The ground beneath XLR8 breaks and he falls into a hole. There is a green flash and Stinkfly soars out. He flies near Keith who hops on and they fly towards the outskirts of Bellwood. Hex flies after them Skyler close behind throwing orbs of Energy at Hex. Stinkfly fires streams of slime at Hex blinding him. He is hit by Skyler and he crashes into the ground. Keith leaps off absorbing a chunk of metal in his hands. He lands on Hex with a loud crunch. In burst of red energy Keith is thrown off. Stinkfly flies close to the ground and picks him up. '' (Stinkfly): Got you! ''Hex raises his hand at Stinkfly. (Hex): Eradiko! Streams of red energy grab Stinkfly and bring him to the ground. Stinkfly struggles to get up but falls down. Hex stands above them and grabs the Charm of Resurrection he hovers into the air and ascends. He closes his eyes. (Hex): Kar muro githruru, rayk nar zulan gar! Tutolo mathyikinaru vaten wariua malifikin! Then in a red flash the charm falls to the ground in the circle of candles. It flashes red and four more charms appear. (Hex): Yes! The Charms of Bezel! They will be mine! Hex flies towards them but Four Arms is there waiting for him and uppercuts him away. '' (Four Arms): Four Arms of fury! ''Hex gets up and his hands glow red. The Golem from before appears in a magic circle. (Hex): Destroy him! Four Arms faces the Golem and punches him in the face pushing the Golem back ten feet. The Golem and Four Arms deadlock. Keith runs over to the Charms but Hex is there and raises his staff. '' (Hex): 'Kemo Char!' ''A yellow blast hits Keith knocking him down. Skyler faces him and firs a burst of purple energy at Hex knocking him back. He raises his staff. (Hex): Berdi Mordo- (Skyler): Silentium! Hex grabs his throat in dismay as his voice disappears. He looks at Skyler angry. He goes to hit her with his staff but she raises her hands. (Skyler): Eradiko! The staff is surrounded by purple energy tendrils and shatters in giant blast. The Golem crumbles into dust and Hex is knocked into a tree unconscious. Skyler falls to her knees tired. Keith kneels next to her putting a hand on her shoulder. Four Arms stands over the charms. (Four Arms): What now? (Skyler, voice weak and raspy): Would you do the honors? (Four Arms): I'd be honored. Back up a bit. We saw what happened when you wrecked that staff. Four Arms raised his arms and smashed down on the charms an explosion occurs knocking Four Arms back several yards. A small mushroom cloud appears where the explosion occurs. Four Arms gets up and reverts. (Luke, dazed): Whoah... Hex regains consciousness and runs over to the cloud shaking his arms to dissipate the smoke. He finds the fragments and holds them. '' (Hex): No! ''Hex gets up and stares at Skyler his eyes glowing red. '' (Hex): You'll pay for that. You'll pay for everything! ''Luke shakes his head. (Luke): We'll be waiting. (Hex): Andata! Hex teleports away. Luke and Keith help Skyler up. (Luke): So do you want to go back to the museum? (Skyler): Nah, what do you say we go to the Arcade? (Luke): Really? (Skyler): Why not? ''The trio leave the hill. When a sixth charm appears in a small pink flash. '' The End. Characters * Luke Tennyson * Skyler Noel * Keith Tennyson Villains * Hex (first appearance) Aliens used *Diamondhead (intended alien was Heatblast) *Wildmutt *XLR8 *Stinkfly *Four Arms Spells used By Hex * Silentium * Retreivelo * Contego * Berdi Mordo Nata * Gergo Math * Eradiko * Kemo Char * Andata By Skyler * Contego * Silentium Trivia * Andata was used as a reference to John Smith 10 one of DF's favorite fan fictions. * The episode title is a reference to the Harry Potter book "The Sorcerer's Stone". Category:Episodes